primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Primeval: New World
A franchise deal was struck between Impossible Pictures and Omni Film Productions to create a spin off series for Primeval. The series has been named "Primeval: New World" and is set in Vancouver, Canada. Adrian Hodges confirmed that the series will, indeed, be canonical within the Primeverse, and that the Canadian team will have knowledge of the existence of another anomaly-fighting team existing over in the UK. Omni Film Production's Summary SPACE has ordered 13 episodes of new original drama series Primeval: New World, a spin-off the highly successful UK series Primeval. Primeval: New World follows a team of animal experts and scientists that investigates the appearance of temporal anomalies and battles both prehistoric and futuristic creatures. Developed in association with SPACE and the producers of the original UK series, Impossible Pictures, Primeval: New World will deliver all the thrills and gripping storylines that fans of the British series have grown to love, but this time set in North America. Casting and Production Details Edited from Press Release SPACE announced March 7, 2012 that production is underway on the original action series PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD. Set in Vancouver against the backdrop of the Pacific Northwest, the 13 one-hour episode series is produced in association with Omni Film Productions. A North American spin-off of the hit U.K. television series, PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD follows a specialized team of animal experts and scientists that investigates the appearance of temporal anomalies and battles both prehistoric and futuristic creatures. The cast features a bevy of established genre heavyweights such as Niall Matter as the enterprising inventor and visionary hero Evan Cross, and Sara Canning as Dylan Weir, predator attack expert and specialist in animal behavior. PRIMEVAL: NEW WORLD will also star Miranda Frigon as Ange Finch, Geoff Gustafson as Ken Leeds, Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell and guest starring Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor from the original series. Sci-fi queen Amanda Tapping, Andy Mikita, Martin Wood and Mike Rohl are all set to direct. Cast Main Cast *Niall Matter as Evan Cross *Sara Canning as Dylan Weir *Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell *Crystal Lowe as Toby Nance *Geoff Gustafson as Ken Leeds *Miranda Frigon as Ange Finch Guest Cast *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Louis Ferriera as Henderson Hall *Colin Ferguson as Howard Kanan *Lexa Doig as Mara Fridkin *Patrick Gilmore as Blake *Eric Breker as Macready *Adrian Holmes as Harlow *Dan Payne as Douglas *Sandy Sidhu as Co-Pilot *Tom Butler as Drake *Robert Lawrenson as TBA *Rukiya Bernard as TBA *Michael Strusievici as TBA Writers *Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens *Gillian Horvath *Peter Hume *John Cooksey *Sarah Dodd *Katherine Collins Directors *Amanda Tapping *Andy Mikita *Martin Wood *Mike Rohl Executive Producers *Martin Wood *Gillian Horvath *Michael Chechik *Brian Hamilton *Gabriela Schonbach (Interview) *Tim Haines *Katie Newman VFX Special effects will be provided by Atmosphere Visual Effects. Series New World, Season 1 *New World, Season 1 Episode 1 - *New World, Season 1 Episode 2 - *New World, Season 1 Episode 3 - *Angry Birds (NW 1x4) - *New World, Season 1 Episode 5 - *New World, Season 1 Episode 6 - *Babes in the Woods (NW 1x7) - *Truth (NW 1x8) - *New World, Season 1 Episode 9 - *New World, Season 1 Episode 10 - *New World, Season 1 Episode 11 - *New World, Season 1 Episode 12 - *New World, Season 1 Episode 13 - Gallery See Also *Category:Primeval: New World episodes *Category:Primeval: New World cast *Category:Primeval: New World writers *Category:Primeval: New World directors *Category:Primeval: New World executive producers *Category:Primeval: New World crew Sources *'Primeval' goes Canadian *'Primeval' post-watershed spinoff to film in Canada *Space orders revamped Primeval *Space Blog - Primeval: New World *ITV's 'Primeval' Evolves Into Canadian Spin-Off Drama *EXCLUSIVE: Primeval co-creator confirms details on Primeval New World *Primeval Co-Creator Adrian Hodges on New World's start up External Links *Impossible Pictures *Omni Film Productions *Space Category:Spin-off Media